thenewrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
George's Road
''Written By Mr.Conductor '' GEORGE'S ROAD ' 'George was put away for causing Gordon to collide with an old truck. A few months passed. The Fat Controller had decided to give him another chance. He gave him a warning when George was taken back out of the yard, telling him that he would be sorry if any more trouble occurred. George's first task was to smoothen a new road by Lower Tidmouth. George was taken over there by flatbed, which was pulled by Donald. As they traveled there, George said, "Great, I spend three months at Arlesdale, and the first moving thing I see is an oil tanker." Donald was offended by this rude remark and replied, " You were given a 'nother chance, don ruin eet!" He then dropped George off, and left. George saw the work to be done. The new road was large and very wide. "Good grief," said George, "this will take forever. Where's Buster?" Unfortunately, Buster was not available. He was being transported to the Mainland for the week. George's driver told him this. "Bother," thought George. Seeing that he was to be the only one working on the project, George decided to just finish the job and get it over with. However, he began to wear out after an hour's work. He knew continuing the job would only tire him more. So, he stopped working and left the road half-baked. There were many missed spots, and the ones that George did smoothen were not of the highest quality. But George did not care, for he would not have to continue work, he could rest the night. The next day, Caroline was transporting Jem Cole to his fields, which were a few miles north of the new road. Caroline was unaware of the road's poor conditions, but she was soon. She hit a dip in the road and --CRACK-- Jem climbed out to inspect the damage. "Ay, we'll be stuck here for a while," he said. Caroline had a broken axle, and could not travel any farther. Jem walked to Lower Tidmouth to phone for help. Soon, a tow truck arrived to tow Caroline. After a cab came up to take Jem Cole. The Fat Controller came to see what had happened. "Hmm, it appears that he has not finished his task," he said to himself. He then promptly left to Geroge's shed. George saw him as he pulled in, but did not worry because he thought that he would not get in trouble. "George, the new road at Lower Tidmouth is not finished. Please return and complete your work," The Fat Controller ordered. "Sir, I already have," replied George. "What?" " I have finished it. I am not willing to do such a large project without assistance." "Because of your laziness, Caroline is now in the repair shop and will not be used for weeks. And Jem Cole was not able to plow his field for the harvest." George now felt guilty inside, but he was not willing to apologize. The Fat Controller continued, "First you derailed Sir Handel's train, then you removed the rails next to the old barn without my permission, because of that, Thomas crashed into it. I have had enough of you. You have caused nothing but confusion and delay. I will have you sent to the Mainland where they will set you straight." George was sent there the next week, and now he is working even larger jobs than the new road. Buster, however, now has to do all of the steamroller jobs on Sodor. But he does not care, the other engines prefer him to George anyway! Category:Stories Category:Stories featuring Minor Characters Category:Short Stories